Scar's Heartless
Scar's Heartless is a member of Chernabog's Alliance, and is a powerful Heartless boss encountered in the third visit to Pride Rock. Role in Reconnect After Zira was killed by her own vengeance consuming her, her soul was found by Chernabog, who combined it with the remaining darkened pieces of the Scar personality of Taka to create an all new Heartless for the once and future king of the Outlands. Scar no longer cares about controlling Pride Rock, all that matters is the death of Simba, the lion who destroyed him long ago. Scar's Heartless is resentful of being a servant of a dark being who sounds so similar to Mufasa... Physical Appearance Like his somebody, Scar's Heartless is elegant and poised, but unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in his world, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty orangey brown fur and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a thin, pink gash over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake. Personality Scar was known to be resentful of Mufasa and Simba for his not being nominated heir to the throne yet they were, the latter because his birth pretty much ruined any chance of his succeeding Mufasa when he dies. His resentment and anger towards Mufasa was strong enough that, after he usurped Mufasa's place on the throne by murdering him, he outlawed Mufasa's name being uttered, especially not in a favorable light. He also seemed to possess somewhat of an inferiority complex, which presumably also acted as another reason for his resentment for Mufasa, as evidenced by his sad resignation to the fact that he was passed over in the gene pool regarding brute strength. He also prides himself on his intellect, and was also somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting for the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they'll "see what a wonder is!" He seems to have some odd quirks that he is also aware of, as, when Simba states in response to Scar's sarcastic reply of his being a "Monkey's Uncle" regarding what Scar will be when Simba's king that Scar's weird, Scar tells Simba that "Simba has no idea." After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor turned to the worse, becoming somewhat deluded in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king. He seemed to also develop serious paranoia after Simba returned regarding what Simba's going to do with him, as he attempted to attack Simba after Simba repeated the same words Scar told him when Simba planned to exile Scar for murdering Mufasa due to fear that Simba would pull a similar stunt that Scar himself pulled on Simba after he said those words (eg, sic some animals to kill him after he leaves). In addition, when Simba first revealed himself upon his return to Pride Rock before Scar realized it was Simba, Scar backed away while in disbelief that Mufasa survived, implying some guilt or at the very least fear of his role in Mufasa's death. Regarding his treatment of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he was somewhat harsh with them, as evidenced by his berating them regarding their failure to kill Simba, and his angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning Mufasa. Despite this, however, seemed to value them as friends, as evidenced by his remark when he finds the Hyenas waiting for them before he realized they intended to kill him for his remarks, as well as his attempts at apologizing to them on deaf ears when he realized too late. In addition, he also got a few ideas (with the hyenas either knowingly supplying them or otherwise) regarding how to become king from them. Boss Strategy "I will always be the king!" HP: 1290 Music: The Deep End Scar's Heartless is very powerful and difficult, being a member of Chernabog's council. Scar's Heartless is primarily a close range fighter but can fire sonic roar blasts if an enemy is too far away and is running. After a while Scar's Heartless jumps back onto the ledge and roars to summon more of his Lion Heartless and the heroes are forced to fight a wave of them. After all of the Revenant Hunters are defeated, Scar's Heartless jumps back down and the battle with him continues. Every once and a while, Scar's Heartless will leave the fight and summon another wave of Revenant Hunters that the heroes must defeat before Scar's Heartless jumps back down again. After losing most of his health, Scar's Heartless will do an extremely mighty roar which will make the cave begin to crumble, making rocks fall from the ceiling which will damage the heroes if they are hit, so the rocks must be evaded. The battle continues like this until Scar's Heartless's HP is out. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Heartless Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Chernabog's Alliance